Sous la Surface
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Tony surprend une bien étrange conversation entre Pepper et son chauffeur, Happy Hogan.


La nuit tombait doucement sur Malibu quand Tony Stark rentra chez lui. Ces réunions au SHIELD, en plus d'être souvent ennuyeuses, étaient interminables. Il avait passé une grande partie de celle d'aujourd'hui à échanger quelques messages que certains qualifieraient de peu orthodoxes avec son ancienne assistance et actuelle petite amie, Pepper Potts.

Ce n'est pas que sauver le monde chaque semaine n'était pas intéressant, mais Fury avait fait fort en le convoquant un samedi après-midi, pile le jour où il avait prévu d'emmener Pepper dans ce nouveau restaurant de Los Angeles. Et il avait fallu que cette réunion dure plus de quatre heures... Évidemment, le temps que tout le monde soit d'accord, que Steve et lui se chamaillent, et qu'enfin il soit décidé du plan à suivre pour cette future mission…

Quand il jeta un œil à sa montre, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de prétexter un cas d'extrême urgence, à savoir un incendie dans son atelier. Il n'avait même pas attendu la réaction de ses collègues et (presque) amis, il avait foncé, sauté dans son Audi R8, et à lui la liberté. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de joindre Pepper et de la prévenir de son arrivée imminente. De toutes manières, elle n'était pas censée rentrer avant une bonne demi-heure, son activité au sein de Stark Industries lui prenant beaucoup, voire même trop, de son temps.

Franchissant d'un pas décidé la porte d'entrée, Tony salua rapidement JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle qui gérait la maison et qui l'assistait quand il enfilait l'armure d'Iron Man.

« _Excellente journée, M__onsieur. Si vous cherchez Mademoiselle Potts, elle se trouve au deuxième étage_. »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de formuler à voix haute la question qu'il se posait, et même si la présence de Pepper à cette heure-ci le surprenait quelque peu, il s'auto-congratula une nouvelle fois en réalisant qu'il avait vraiment fait des merveilles avec les dernières mises à jour appliquées à l'automate. Il avait, entre autres, rajouté un système de localisation précise des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur de la maison afin de repérer d'éventuels intrus, sans doute un énième dispositif de sécurité inutile après ce qu'il s'était passé à New-York quelques semaines auparavant.

Était-ce de la paranoïa ? Plutôt quelque chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis l'attaque de Loki, comme un sentiment d'insécurité qui le hantait. Et désormais, il n'y avait pas que lui qui comptait, il devait également être en mesure de protéger Pepper. Comment réagirait-il s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme par sa faute ? Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu les arrêter, elles revinrent. Les pensées noires qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, imaginant les pires scénarii en cas d'attaque du Manoir Stark.

« JARVIS, quand je descendrai à l'atelier, fais-moi penser à renforcer la sécurité de la maison. »

« _Ce sera fait, Monsieur. Aussi dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Potts à 21 heures précises, et qu'elle m'a chargé de vous dire d'être présentable_. »

Tony jeta un œil au t-shirt qu'il portait actuellement. Il n'était pas vraiment élégant, et un trou était visible sur la manche gauche. Sans oublier les quelques taches d'huile de moteur décorant le vêtement. L'appel de Fury était tombé en pleine réparation de l'une de ses voitures… Il était sur le point de répliquer à l'IA qu'il avait de toutes manières l'intention de se changer, puis décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas répondre. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant la soirée, et il comptait bien prendre une douche, histoire de se débarbouiller un minimum, et surtout de se changer les idées. Il ne voulait pas faire passer une mauvaise soirée à Pepper tout ça parce que lui ne se sentait pas bien.

Tony monta les escaliers deux à deux, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, il capta quelques bribes de conversation. Se rapprochant de la porte fermée située sur la droite (qui se trouvait être la chambre qu'il partageait avec Pepper), il reconnut instantanément les deux protagonistes. Pepper et Happy Hogan, son chauffeur et ami de longue date.

« … désolé Pepper, je ne pouvais pas me douter que… »

« Ce n'est rien Happy, nous n'avons qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est déjà oublié. » La voix de Pepper était posée, comme toujours.

« Oui mais je me sens vraiment mal à ce sujet, et qu'en pensera Tony quand il l'apprendra ? »

Ce dernier, l'oreille désormais collée à la porte, s'inquiéta soudainement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux qui nécessitait une explication ? Happy semblait très mal à l'aise.

« Je me charge de Tony. Vous verrez, il comprendra que cette histoire n'était qu'un malentendu. »

« Je suis vraiment confus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi sa confiance, et d'avoir violé… »

Tony n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Hogan, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et analysa la situation. Sur sa gauche, Happy, habillé de son habituel costume noir, affichait un teint des plus rouges. Pepper, quant à elle, était sur sa droite, et couvrait partiellement sa nudité avec une serviette blanche.

Il ne sut pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Sauter à la gorge de Hogan, l'étrangler avec sa cravate ? C'était une option à laquelle il réfléchissait. Pepper profita du silence de son petit ami pour s'approcher de lui.

« Tony, avant de t'énerver, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Lui expliquer ? Tout lui semblait pourtant parfaitement clair. Ne venait-elle pas de le tromper ouvertement avec Happy ? Mais il était trop choqué pour pouvoir lui dire ça en face, et il la laissa parler. Sa poitrine le brûlait. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer Pepper, sa Pepper, dans les bras d'un homme qui n'était pas lui.

La jeune femme était inquiète, non pas pour elle, ni pour Happy. Mais bel et bien pour Tony. Le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Pourquoi sautait-il toujours aux conclusions comme ça ? Elle aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas paru aussi sérieuse.

« Tony, regarde-moi. Je vais t'expliquer très clairement ce qui s'est passé, et tu verras qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, ni de penser que je t'ai trompé. »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de se lancer avec précaution dans un long discours qui expliquait tout. Comment elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu à la maison, qu'elle en avait profité pour prendre un bain afin d'être prête pour le soir même, et comment Happy, en congé ce jour-là, avait fait irruption dans la salle de bains, pensant à un intrus. Elle s'était donc couverte avec la seule chose à sa portée à ce moment-là, à savoir cette serviette blanche qui désormais l'enveloppait.

Il ne réagit pas avant quelques secondes. Happy en profita pour s'éclipser, laissant ainsi de l'intimité au couple. Pepper plaça ses mains sur les joues mal rasées de Tony, et le força à la regarder. Les yeux de l'homme étaient humides, baignés de larmes. A cet instant, elle sut que ce qu'il avait vu (ou cru voir) lui avait fait mal. Vraiment mal.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Encore moins bien qu'avant toute cette histoire. Oui, il devait protéger Pepper, de tout danger qu'il soit, mais cette promesse faite à lui-même s'était bien malgré lui transformée en obsession, au point de douter de la parole de la femme la plus importante à ses yeux. Sans ajouter un mot, sa tête vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et il se laissa aller.

Pepper put entendre ces quelques mots qui lui étaient adressés, étouffés par les sanglots.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

Elle serra Tony dans ses bras, du plus fort qu'elle put, et lui répondit, d'une voix qui laissait transparaître une vive émotion.

« Jamais. »

Ce soir-là, ils ne sortirent pas, chacun se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Pepper avait réalisé lors de cet incident à quel point l'homme allongé auprès d'elle allait mal, et peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, elle était bien décidée à tout faire pour l'aider à remonter à la surface.

**FIN.**

* * *

** Bonjour!**

**Je vais vous dire, cet OS était au départ censé être humoristique. Je voulais faire un gros quiproquo, et que cela se finisse de manière très drôle. Mais voilà, j'ai commencé à l'écrire hier, et je l'ai repris aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon humeur qui a décidé de la tournure de l'histoire, mais c'est ce qui est sorti de plus d'une heure et demie de travail. **

**Pour ce qui est d'Iron Man 3, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, c'est pour samedi. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai réellement hâte! Les premières critiques sont vraiment bonnes, et il est dit que la relation de Tony et Pepper est au centre de ce film :D**

**Si vous avez un avis à faire partager sur le film, n'hésitez surtout pas, mais évitez les spoilers s'il vous plaît : ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas mis les pieds sur Tumblr (je suis en grave état de manque, mais je vais teniiir!), et j'ai arrêté de voir les extraits révélés afin d'avoir la surprise samedi ;)**

**A part ça, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS avec un Tony plus fragile que jamais, je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
